Vorágine
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: [Varias] Una vorágine, confusión, desorden y precipitación en los sentimientos. Pequeños drabbles escritos cortos de distintas, sin relación entre sí. Chapter 2: Sacrificio [RemxMisa]
1. Resignación MelloxMatt

**Título:** Resignación  
**Disclaimer**: Death Note no es mío. En serio, si lo fuera, créanme, no hubiera sido tan genial. Y habría un tomo especial sobre el tiempo que L y Light permanecieron encadenados. Well...**  
Pareja:** Mello/Matt.  
**Advertencias: **Shonen ai, nada explícito.  
**Nota:** Es mi primer... fic/drabble lo que sea, de Death Note. Y no he leído el final porque me trauma, pero en fin, a ver qué tal...

* * *

**Resignación  
**

* * *

Mello tiene una personalidad explosiva y su manera de ser no le permite nada más que actuar, a veces dejando que su mente se ciegue por instantes y su cuerpo reaccione, siempre con esa sonrisa de soberbia y esa seguridad que no lo es. Near, al contrario, es más parecido al antecesor de ambos, pasivo, frío, pragmático. Lo demuestra todo el tiempo, mientras las personas mueren a su alrededor y él se limita a fruncir el ceño, no dejando que nada inmute su semblante, sin permitir que la ira se apodere de su ser.

Mello es obsesivo, con ese complejo de inferioridad que se fue forjando a través de los años en aquel orfanato. Siempre, dos puntos, un punto, tres puntos, dos puntos. Pero siempre, inferior a Near. Y no es que le falte inteligencia, es sólo que le cuesta mantener la cabeza fría y tiene sentimientos. O emociones, que no son lo mismo que los sentimientos pero igual pueden llegar a nublar el juicio. Near también es obsesivo, pero no comete tantos errores y si lo hace, no lo demuestra.

Y Matt está ahí. Uno más dentro de Wammy's House, el fiel compañero de Mello, el que soporta los arranques del otro, que sigue sus órdenes, que ríe de vez en cuando por la anticipación de un plan que parece que funcionará. Matt sigue ahí, después de todo, después que el último enfrentamiento ha acabado, ahora que la Death Note ya no está en poder de Mello y en su rostro ha quedado una cicatriz.

A Matt le duele, porque Mello vive por y para superar a Near y no le parece justo. Le mira llevarse un chocolate a la boca, uno más de la dotación interminable que él se encarga de mantener así, y escucha el sonido de los mordiscos, como si estuvieran demasiado cerca. El rubio masculla algunas frases incomprensibles y su mente trabaja rápidamente, sopesando y de nuevo comparando su trabajo con el de Near. Comparaciones que nunca acaban, comparaciones y una obsesión que acabará con ambos.

Matt lo sabe, que aunque ahora esté a su lado, deslizando su mano a través de la cicatriz, apartando despacio el chocolate de la mano del rubio, algo ahí no es real. Lo siente mientras Mello, que siempre debe tener el control, se coloca sobre él y con esa sonrisa casi perversa comienza a acariciar por encima de la ropa, caricias toscas, ardientes.

- **Mello...**

Pero el resto de la oración se pierde en el aire y las palabras se tambalean, porque no vale la pena decirlas. No le escucha y prefiere entregarse y saborear una vez más, casi impersonal, el sabor a chocolate que ha quedado en labios de su amigo. Diría que aún quedan más oportunidades, pero no sabe si eso es lo adecuado, porque la compasión es algo que a Mello le asquea y que a él mismo le aburre, y porque, pensar que podría morir en la siguiente confrontación _no le hace gracia_. No le parece _lindo_ que Mello muera en su intento por superar a Near. Que muera _por_ Near y no _por él_.

** - Mello... **

Le contesta sólo el silencio y cierra los ojos. Al final, sólo le queda resignarse.


	2. Sacrificio RemxMisa

**Título:** Sacrificio  
**Pareja: **Rem/Misa  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Advertencias: **Enorme cantidad de Spoiler, Shojo ai super leve.  
**Dedicatoria: **A **Manuel**, porque me metió la idea en la cabeza. Otra cosa. Quedó empalagoso, demasiado. Pero en fin¿qué se le va a hacer? se encoge de hombros  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note no es mío, si lo fuera, no sería tan grandioso.

* * *

**Sacrificio**

**  
**Si los shinigamis pudieran tener hijos, Misa Amane hubiese sido su hija perfecta. Y su padre hubiese sido Zyerasu, esta segura, porque ambos tienen el mismo destino y ambos sentían lo mismo. Y no sabe exactamente a qué se refiere cuando tiene la certeza de que es el mismo sentimiento, porque es un sentimiento imposible para ella. Para él no, pero para ella sí. Además, es un poco triste y algo más de patético saber que el sentimiento es unilateral.

Por momentos guardó la esperanza de que algo ocurriera. Uno, dos, tres días. Esperó y esperó. Amane Misa no tiene padres y deseaba que ella la tomara como figura materna. Porque lo es, porque cumple la función que en el mundo humano las madres cumplen. Entra a la habitación de Misa en las mañanas, cuando la luz apenas comienza a colarse y la mira dormir, porque pronto comenzará su día. ¿Suena frívolo decir que el día de una modelo es ajetreado? frívolo o no, lo es, porque Rem la ha acompañado varias veces. Misa es bonita y su voz es aguda -quizá demasiado - pero hasta el trino de los pájaros suele ser de un agudo molesto, pero ¡oh! qué bien cantan. Igual la pequeña en cuyos ojos brilla el carmesí del poder que tienen todos aquellos que han dado la mitad de su vida.

Cuando entiende por qué hace eso, Rem siento algo parecido a la depresión. Kira le ha quitado a la rubia y es curioso creer que puede estar sintiendo también celos, porque Misa ha dado la mitad de su vida para ayudar a un hombre que mata criminales. ¿Por qué? Agradecimiento, porque los padres de la chica fueron asesinados y Kira vengó aquellas muertes. Rem sabe que no ha sido nada personal, pero deja que misa se admire y se maraville cada vez que lee el diario y ve en las noticias que los asesinatos del Dios Kira siguen tan abundantes como antes.

Rem la observa tirarse en la cama, abrazar una almohada y sacarse las botas sin preocuparse de que rompan algo al volar en direcciones desconocidas. Su semblante no cambia, pero el de Misa sonríe y comienza a hablar y a planear y a contarle a Rem sus planes. Quizá la considera una compañera, piensa Rem, y con eso es suficiente para ella, porque al menos sabe que no le es indiferente. Al día siguiente, Sakura TV muestra el primer mensaje de Kira y Misa observa, esperando que no halla inconvenientes, que sí los hay pero si eso ha resultado en llamar la atención de Kira, es suficiente. Hay una respuesta y comienza el juego que termina cuando Amane descubre quién es el Kira Original.

_Rem lo odia. _

Es manipulador, es un asesino que miente, un hipócrita, un estafador. Rem lo sabe, pero se abstiene de decirlo porque sabe que su Misa no es estúpida y que debe haberse dado cuenta también. Desilusión y frustración hacen mella en la shinigami, porque Misa está enamorada y lo ve perfecto, porque Light es guapo -debe reconocerlo -, inteligente, su familia es linda y para colmo, es Kira. Es _Dios_. Un Dios maligno, un Dios frívolo, caprichoso. Y para salvar a Misa de las garras de Kira, sólo puede amenazarlo, aunque sepa que eso no le devolverá a la pequeña. Quizá siente que ella es su responsabilidad porque protege lo que queda del amor de Zyerasu. Quizá, realmente es su responsabilidad porque quiere que lo sea. _No lo sabe_. El mundo humano es confuso.

Los papeles cambian nuevamente y ahora Misa está cautiva y ella no puede hacer nada para salvarla. Le queda confiar, confiar en Light Yagami, en el mismo que va a asesinarla, en el mismo que sólo piensa en su pellejo y que sería capaz de matar a Misa si no fuera porque ella está ahí y lo matará si eso pasa.

Encerrada, _destrozada_, Misa desea morir. Lo grita y lo sigue gritando aún después de que le sea colocada la mordaza. A Rem se le encoge el corazón o dónde sea que residan los sentimientos y busca otra alternativa, la única. "Renuncia" le dice y le asegura mil veces que Light va a rescatarla. Misa, incapaz de asentir, llora y Rem quisiera limpiar esas lágrimas, limitándose a darle una caricia, pequeña, breve, un roce que L mira curioso al otro lado de las cámaras. Y Rem se marcha y ya no hay nada que hacer, porque en la mente de Misa nunca existió.

Desde el principio supo que moriría por ella, algo en el acto de Zyerasu le decía que había una razón para ello y pronto la descubrió. También ella la había visto, junto a Zyerasu a través de esa abertura, pendientes de la chica, observando sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus llantos, viéndola vestir de luto, viéndola cambiar el negro por el rojo encendido. Su vida, toda su vida documentada, una cuenta regresiva que una vez acabada fue reiniciada, como un reloj de arena al darse vuelta; en un acto de pureza, de amor. Curioso que ella, Rem, la que ni siquiera era capaz de darse al vicio de las manzanas, pereciera por algo tan estúpido como los sentimientos humanos.

Pero así es. Dirige sus últimos pensamientos a Misa, esperando que sea feliz, que Light la haga feliz, que le permita vivir engañada, que deje de manipularla. Pide imposibles y si pudiera, lloraría mientras lentamente va escribiendo en la libreta. _Elle Lawlieth_. Escondida, disminuida y sola, cierra los ojos mientras su existencia se va desvaneciendo, mientras su cuerpo se hace simple polvo. Piensa y se convence. Aquel sentimiento que le perturbó desde el principio, desde que vio los ojos brillantes de la chica, fue el mismo. Para Zyerasu, para ella. Simplemente, amor.

* * *

No es lo que quise plasmar, no del todo, pero el intento ahí está. Espero les haya al menos entretenido. Thanks. 


End file.
